Ichigo's almost day off
by mikiolip
Summary: Ichigo gets the day to himself... Or so he thought. GRIMMICHI!


**another grimmichi story. hope y'all enjoy. I do not own bleach or any of the characters. please be nice when review. I have slight dyslexia so if things are spelled wrong or grammar is used incorrectly I do apologies. Any way onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was at home watching T.V enjoying being alone for once. His whole family was out for the weekend at festival in some other town, one that Ichigo didn't want to go to. his thoughts were concentrated so much on the live action drama movie that he didn't notice the garganta open up behind him and one of his worst enemies walking threw it. He did however notice the two strong hands covering his eyes and a big low husky voice whispering, "Guess who?" in his ear.<p>

"Grimm I know its you. what are you doing hear?" Ichigo was not in the mood to play around with the espada and only wanted to relax.

"Damn Ichi your boring, common I took time out of my busy scheduled to came all this way just to play or fight with you. so which is it gonna be? play? or are we going to have a big o'l brawl?" Grimmjow asked as he removed his hands from the boys eyes and lend over to see his face. Ichigo ignored the espada and continued watching his movie.

Grimmjow huffed walked over to the T.V, turned it off and stared at Ichigo with his arms crossed. "I don't like being ignored _strawberry._" Grimmjow put much emphasis when he said Ichigo's nickname. Grimmjow was more than satisfied when Ichigo scowled, stood up abruptly, walked strait up to Grimm, grabbed his collar on his shirt and in a very menacing voice said.

"Don't call me that... EVER." Grimmjow took ichigo's hand off of him, picked Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder. Grimmjow had a triumphant smile across his face as he made his way into Ichigo's room. "H-Hey let me go you fucker." Ichigo thrashed and screwworm trying to get loos.

"Yeah. I am the fucker, and don't you forget that." Grimmjow smacked Ichigo on the ass and threw him on his own bed, quickly straddling Ichigo under him. "And you love it every fucking time." Grimmjow said as his smirk grew. Ichigo decided to give up and just have fun with Grimmjow.

"Fine, fine you win. lets have some fun, yeah?" Ichigo laughed, grabbed the rim of Grimmjow's hakama and started pulling them off. Grimmjow started working on Ichigo's clothing really fast. after all it was rare for Ichigo to be on bored with Grimmjow's random show ups and din't want to was a single second of it. Faster than lightning they were both stark naked, and Grimm started doing nasty things with his tongue all over Ichigo's body. Starting with is nipples. Licking and nibbling on them making Ichigo arch his back and moan. Ichigo's hand's worked there magic on Grimmjow's body touching and caressing him all over. Ichigo's sinful hands were going to an dangerous area and Grimmjow's breathing came in gasps as he got more and more excited.

"Ichigo... Ichigo." Grimmjow moaned leaning heavily on the young boy. Ichigo continued and eventually reached his target. He started to slowly pump Grimmjow's erection and squeeze every once in a while. Ichigo twirled his fingers threw blue pubes and kissed Grimmjow passionately on the lips, plunging his tongue into the espada's mouth. Grimmjow was so lost in what Ichigo was doing to his cock he had no idea that Ichigo was in control. that is until he snapped out of it and forced his tongue into a fierce battle with Ichigo's own. Ichigo chuckled.

"What's so funny, berry?" Grimmjow broke the kiss and was watching Ichigo with curiosity, but the smirk still present of his face.

"Well... It looks like you win... You wanted to fight or play. Looks like you got both." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimm and pulled him closer, locking there lips together again and began the tongue battle. Grimmjow was more than determined to win the battle, with any means necessary. he thrust his hips into Ichigo's causing a moan to escape his lips. Grimmjow plunged his tongue into his berry's and started humping him.

"Oh god... Grimm I-I'm g-gonna." Ichigo tried to form the words but he was so lost in the pleasure he couldn't. grimmjow simply chuckled and moved faster and harder rubbing there erections against each other. Ichigo screamed Grimmjow's name and Grimmjow whispered Ichigo's as they both came. Grimmjow slummed next to Ichigo and pulled him into to cuddle.

"Well I imagined more penetration... But that was just as good." Grimm spoke softly against Ichigo's ear. Ichigo smiled and snuggled closer to Grimmjow.

"Yeah... Just what the doctor order. Now shut up and go to sleep will you." Ichigo demanded. Grimmjow couldn't complain he was tired. Something about this boy's simple presences had this hold on him, like he wanted every thing in his powered to make Ichigo happy. weather it was fucking him happy, or simply snuggling with him. He wanted Ichigo to feel safe and warm with him. 'And I'm going to make that happen...' Grimmjow promises to himself just before he falls asleep.


End file.
